I don't wanna miss a thing
by litfan1824
Summary: Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far! Just a short oneshot based on Aerosmith's I dont wanna miss a thing. Very fluffy...enjoy!


A/N: Ok, I'm finally posting my first story. I have no idea how great it is, because for me to say it's grand is a bit biased, right? LOL, well I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and this is a Lit b/c nothing else is worth writing. For right now this is a one shot song fic, but I might start a continuing story depending on how many people like this one. Don't forget, R+R! 3 Jess(ica)

Summary: Song fic based on Aerosmith's song Don't wanna miss a thing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Gilmore Girls DVD's :

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

As he lay beside her, listening to the beats of her heart against his own, he had never felt more love than he did right then. He took in her features; hair matted to her forehead, skin glistening in the soft moonlight, her breathing a bit raspy. He smiled at the memory of earlier in the night, when she had come to him and told him that she loved him. He'd never been more happy then right at that moment.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

She stirred a bit, snuggling further into the feather-soft comforter of his bed. He just watched, letting his brown eyes wander around her. He knew what it felt like, not wanting to sleep for just a second.

He laid on his back, replaying what had happened in his mind after she confessed her love for him.

_Flashback–_

_Did she really just say that? He thought to himself. She looked so small just then, like the world could eat her up, and no one would know of it...except him. He smiled slightly, and ran to her, gathering her in his arms. She was tense at first, allowing him a moment to change his mind. Boy, was she glad he didn't asa she clung to him, afraid of letting go._

_He pulled away slightly, looked into those blue eyes, and whispered, "I love you too_." _Her smile glowed in the early evening light. She ran her hands along his cheek, then his neck, and finally let tem rest on his chest so she could feel his heart beat beneath her palms. He closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips against hers, and enjoying the sound and feel of her sigh against his mouth. Heaven, certainly felt good._

_End flashback--_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

He looked over again. She was an angel, as cliche as it sounded, she was. And she was his. Her hands were still around him when he turned to face her once again. She stirred, but didn't wake. He laughed to him self, thinking he tired her out. Brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, he thought back to the night that had ensued after the kiss.

_Flashback–_

_The door to his quaint apartment was swung open, as Rory and Jess stumbled in, laughing at how much trouble they were having. Using his foot, he shut the door before facing Rory again. He swooped her up, causing her to giggle._

"_Why, Mr. Mariano I do know how to walk," she teased, wrapping her arms securely around his neck._

"_Well, Ms. Gilmore you have no idea where to now do you?" He said smirking at her. _

_She blushed and whispered in his ear, "And where would we be going?" She smiled as his cheeks turned slightly pink. _

"_It's a surprise," he whispered back before attaching his lips to hers again. In no hurry to complain, she eagerly accepted the kiss, darting her tongue across his bottom lip teasingly. _

_He made it to the bedroom where he laid her down softly, leaning on his arms directly above her._

"_Now what, Jess?" She asked softly, more seriously then before._

"_Now, I show you what real love is really like," He said this with a smirk on his face, causing her to smile. _

"_Wow, I do believe you're going soft."_

"_Just don't tell anyone. Might ruin my reputation." Rory laughed and pulled him closer._

"_Not after tonight it won't," She whispered before kissing him hard on the mouth, taking him by surprise. He held her close, moving from her mouth to her neck, and sucking on the skin he found there. She moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her neck. He started moving further down, taking off her shirt in the process. She let him remove her bra, and he paused to let the sight before him set in. She started to cross her arms, when he pulled them back, placing a light kiss on each wrist._

"_You're beautiful," he whispered before leaving a trail of small kisses from her_ _neck to her left breast. Her breath hitched in her throat as his tongue brushed against her nipple._ _He massaged_ _other breast with his hand, making her squirm beneath him. Her pants became louder, making his jeans a bit tighter then they were before._ _As he continued his assault on her chest, his hands reached down and undid her jeans. He sat up slowly allowing her room to take them off. Once they hit the floor, she surprised him by flipping them both over. She smiled from her position above him, and he raised his eye brows at her. She bent down, removing his shirt, and then undoing his pants as well._

_All clothes discarded, Jess flipped them once more so he was hovering over her. She was panting a bit, and he could tell she was close._ _He dipped his head down before placing a kiss right above her bellybutton, and then placed another one a bit lower, causing her to whimper. She pulled his head up to meet hers. "I need you now Jess." She whispered frantically. He didn't need anymore persuading then that. He positioned himself at her entrance, and gently pushed him self into her. She moaned beneath him, and he could feel himself about to lose it. He started thrusting faster and faster, until her muscles contracted around him; both of them releasing at the same time. They stayed attached for a few minutes, before Jess carefully rolled off of her, pulling her with him._

_End flashback_–

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

He couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he thought of their first time. He never wanted to be without her. At that moment, lying next to her, holding her against him was enough for the rest of his life. He knew that she was it, now and forever. He'd even made sure of that after they'd rested a few moments. This was his favorite moment of all.

_Flashback–_

"_Rory?" he whispered as they laid in bed together, limbs tangled. _

"_Yeah?" She whispered._

"_I love you, you know that right?" Rory looked up and smiled before placing a tender kiss on his lips._

"_I know. I love you too." Jess smiled as he took her hand in his. He ran his fingers across her knuckles, leaving a kiss on each one. He looked into her eyes, and breathed out a long slow sigh._

"_Will you marry me?" He asked suddenly. Rory's eyes shut open, and she looked at him, l for a while without saying anything. He was about to back track when she lunged at him, placing kissed over what ever skin she could find. _

"_Yes, of course I will!" She shrieked excitedly. He pulled back for a minute, and pulled out a velvet box from his night stand. She gave him a curious look before he opened it in front of her. Inside was a simple diamond ring, set in white gold. Simple, yet elegantly exquisite, like Rory. He slipped the ring on her finger, and a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_How did you know?" She asked softly, still admiring her ring._

"_I always knew Rory, it was you who needed reminding, remember?" She smiled at him, and threw her arms around his neck._

"_Thank you," She said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep._

_End flashback–_

As he admired the ring in her finger, he couldn't help but feel sleep creep up on him. He'd always had trouble sleeping, but somehow tonight he knew it wouldn't be a problem.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Cause I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

She was his now, and he knew she would still be there when he woke up no matter how many hours, or days he slept. They would be together forever, of this he was sure. And with that final thought, he curled around her, placed a kiss to her temple, and finally drifted off to sleep.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

_Cause even when I dream of you_

The sweetest dream will never do

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Finsh_

A/N Reviews please, even if it totally sucked, please review!

Mucho love,

Jessica


End file.
